bad_boys_clubfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3: Los Angeles
This is the third season of the show. It brings 7 new Bad Boys back to where the Bad Girls Club all started: Los Angeles. Original Bad Boys Replacements About the Cast Jamal -''' 'Tyler -' 'David - '''David is always up for a party or two. He also knows how to play an electric guitar and is an sweet friend to have around. Sure there are times when he can be annoying, but other than that he's an ok guy to hang around with. '''Chase - '''Chase is a wild card. Of course he can be egotistical and dramatic, but he wants to change all that. One thing he has the others don't is that he can see into the future, but no one (especially not Spencer) will believe him. '''Brayden - '''Brayden is a total daredevil. He'll do things others won't do and will be more than happy to rell you how he feels. He comes in as a last-minute replacement '''Spencer - ' Spencer knew what the Bad Boys Club was all about, so he decided to sign up and join the show to change his ways. Of course, many people knew that he was a master manipulator. He manages to kick Richard out of the show, for instigated Justin & Dustin's exit and went out with a bang: He fights all of the angry guys in the season finale and gets removed from the house because of it. 'Matthew -' Always wanting to be a NASCAR racer, Matt knew that he had to be trying as hard as he can. This guy also has a bit of a an anger problem which is something he wants to work on. He leaves the house in the season finale after two of the bad boys decided to attack him '''Dustin 'Justin - ' Justin is Dustin's twin brother. He was a typical mean guy back in high school. He also likes to rock out and is a total rebel '''Richard - '''Richard isn't exactly smart material. He's a blonde and is not the smartest of the entire cast, but he makes up for it. He believes that a Bad Boys knows what he wants and when to get it. He gets kicked out by Spencer, but he says that he will be at the reunion. He normally isn't the angriest out of everyone, but make him angry and he'll be even worse than Gerald. He's actually scarier than Gerald is when he's mad. Duration of Cast = Bad Boy is Removed from the house = Bad Boy leaves the house = Bad Boy is kicked out of the house = Bad Boy Replacement arrives = Bad Boy is seen in this episode * Richard was kicked out by Spencer after he tricks Richard into thinking that no one wants him because of his stupidity. * Justin and Dustin replace Richard in Episode 8 * Justin and Dustin both get removed from the house in Episode 13 after attacking/jumping Jamal * Brayden replaces Justin in Episode 13 * Matthew left in the last episode after a physical fight with Tyler * Spencer was removed from the house after the producers finally realized he instigated a vast majority of the fights, not to mention actually being in one with Chase. Episodes # Welcome to SoCal - The seven new guys are here to tear down Los Angeles (not literally) by storm. Things go haywire when Richard accidentally spills a secret Jamal tells him, meanwhile Spencer plays it cool with the others, but does he have a secret plan up his sleeves ? # #TheGang - Richard invites his friends from back home, but Jamal and Chase don't approve. Matt tries to play a prank on Tyler, but it backfires. He goes to confront Matt about it, but all he says is "You need to get over it, dumbass. It's a joke" which ends up in an altercation. # Calm Before the Storm - Spencer finally gets the chance to run the house, but decides to wait until later. Meanwhile, Matt focuses on his NASCAR career. While Matt's away, Spencer instigates a fight between Jamal and David. Richard unknowingly joins in on the fight, and unitentionally makes things worse between Jamal and David. # Racer Matt - Matt finally gets the chance to compete with other NASCAR drivers. He meets up with former Bad Boys Ryan S. and William to talk about him being in the racing scene. Meanwhile, David organizes a prank war and says "last one standing wins" # Pulling Strings - Chase gets the opportunity to work with the ABC company, with David joining in. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to trick Richard into joining him into becoming his friend (in reality he is forcing him to be his minion). # BBC vs. Africa - The Bad Boys finally get a chance to go Africa (Lagos to be exact). Things go wrong when the outsiders come and criticize them because they're on a show, and it seems like they're not going down without a fight # Someone's Going Home - Spencer had enough of Richard's incompetence, so he decided to execute a master plan to send him home. He tricks him into thinking production wrapped up early and that they're all going home now. Richard listens and notices his bags are already packed. Unfortunately he didn't know that production was still going on and he's getting kicked out by Spencer. Meanwhile, Jamal and Tyler try to kick each other out by playing pranks on one another, but it ends up being sent to a hotel for the night